XANA Awakens
XANA Awakens is a prequel for Code: LYOKO which aired on October 2, 2006, and October 3, 2006. They were the first two episodes of Season 3 and were split into two parts: XANA Awakens Part 1 and XANA Awakens Part 2. Part 1 The episode starts with the diary of Jeremie Belpois, which tells us that when scavenging for parts for his robots, he went to the Factory to search for materials. The diary states that when looking for some equipment, he found the Lab and the Supercomputer, which he turned on. The diary stops there, and enters Jeremie's perspective, that is, when he turns on the Lab's computer system. An artificial intelligence appears onscreen, whom Jeremie is fascinated in, and aspires to learn more about her environment and where she is. He discovers that where she is a world called Lyoko, and he wishes to acquire more information about it. The artificial intelligence then states that she prefers to have a name, so Jeremie calls her Maya. Jeremie then proceeds to tell Maya that she is in a Tower-like structure, then asks her if there is a door of some sort. After she replies that there is not, however, Maya gets sucked through the wall of the Tower after touching it, which sends her into the Forest, where the Tower was, which brings up a holomap of Lyoko on the holographic generator at the Lab. Jeremie, after informing Maya of the fact that there is a whole world before her, tells her to explore. converse for the first time.]] After sending a visual to Jeremie, Maya complies with his request and begins to walk around the Forest. However, after going not too far from her Tower, she is attacked by Roachsters, cuasing her to retreat into the safety of the tower, where she collapses. Jeremie, however, notes that her life points are regenerating. Jeremie then leaves the Lab after the Eye of XANA appears onscreen, although he does not really notice it. In science class the next day, when all the students are still filing in, Ulrich Stern, who sits behind Jeremie, recieves a surprise when a new kid, called Odd Della Robbia, sits down next to him and states that he is his new roommate. Ulrich does not exactly like this, but accepts it, just as Sissi enters the room. She then tells Ulrich that he should meet him at 8 PM in her room. Odd claims that he didn't know there were such cool "chicks" at Kadic, resulting in Ulrich informing Odd of the fact that Sissi is not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, to which Odd reluctantly agrees. Later, the episode continues with Yumi getting a drink from the beverage machine, at which Odd and Ulrich are talking, when Jeremie comes up to the machine and tries to get something digestible as well. However, suddenly, the Eye of XANA appears on the selection menu briefly, and Jeremie is electrocuted. Ulrich helps him up, tells Odd to get a teacher, and then helps Jeremie to the infirmary, where the Nurse tells him he will be fine and it was a minor shock. Ulrich, before leaving, tells Jeremie that he'll check up on him after his martial arts class. In the evening, Ulrich attends his Pencak Silat class, which only he and Yumi go to. Jim is their instructor, who tells the two about his adventures in Quebec as a forest ranger when he had to use the martial art to defeat a giant beaver. Although Yumi and Ulrich do not really believe him, they comply with him when he insists his tale is true. He then tells them to get into groups of two (even though they are the only two children in the Gym) and to fight. Yumi easily defeats Ulrich, by knocking him to the ground. After both of them blush at such an intimate distance, Jim tells the two children class is over, and that they should get some "beauty rest". Our heroes comply. Before that however, Yumi bows but Ulrich just gives her the cold shoulder. When Ulrich arrives back at his dorm, he sees that his bed is all messed up and his CDS are on the floor. After he asks Odd what happened, the purple-clad student replies it was his dog, Kiwi, whom he indicates. Ulrich, mad at Odd, goes off to tell Principal Delmas that Odd has a canine pet, which are not allowed at the Academy. En route to the Principal's office, Ulrich hears screams emnating from Jeremie's dormitory. He goes in, and finds that Jeremie is being attacked by his own robots, who are trying to electrocute him. Ulrich defeats the robots, then asks Jeremie for what is going on. Jeremie, saying that he has nothing to lose, takes Ulrich to the Factory. At the Factory, Jeremie tells Ulrich about the appliances present and then introduces Ulrich to Maya. After Jeremie tells Ulrich about the dangers of the Supercomputer, Ulrich tells him that he should shut it down and alert the authorities. Jeremie then states that he must help Maya materialize into the real world, but to do so, he has to explore Lyoko, and he cannot with all the monsters outside the Tower. Jeremie then states that if he could get someone into Lyoko via the scanners, they could escort Maya around Lyoko and find the keys to her materialization. Ulrich admits that that is a plan, but they don't know if the Scanners work. Jeremie states they must have a guinea pig, and Ulrich says he knows just what to send, going back to Kadic. Back at Kadic, Ulrich tries to steal Kiwi from his room, but Sissi calls Ulrich on his cell phone at that moment, waking Odd up. Odd then tries to get Kiwi back, only resulting in a chase that Sissi soon joins (by crashing violently into Odd en route to Ulrich's dorm). The two then pursue Ulrich to the Factory, where Ulrich gets into the elevator just in time, and descends to the Scanner Room, where he places Kiwi in a Scanner, then climbs up to the Lab, where Jeremie activates the scanner process. Unfortunetely, at this moment, Sissi and Odd find Kiwi, and Odd gets Kiwi out of the scanner, only for himself to be trapped within. He is sucked into Lyoko, much to Jeremie's chagrin and worry. Odd virtualizes correctly, however, and looks around, interested. Jeremie demands, though, that someone by sent in to help Odd. Although Jeremie wants both Sissi and Ulrich to go to Lyoko, Sissi is far to afraid, so Ulrich is forced to go alone. He, too, virtualizes into the Forest, and both of them try out their weapons and talk about Lyoko. Soon, they are interrupted by Roachsters, and the two retreat into the Tower, where they fall off the edge and into the darkness below. At the same time, in the Lab, XANA takes over the computer system, and the wires that connect the computer terminal to other components of the complex turn into twisting snakes which try to kill Jeremie, Sissi, and Kiwi. Sissi tries to flee, but the elevator does not move. In the meantime, it is found out that the Tower they fell into was a Passage Tower, as it takes Odd and Ulrich to the Ice Barrier Sector, where they try to do battle with Blocks, only to be devirtualized. Once back in the real world, they break the cables that are trying to electrocute Jeremie, and succeed. Our heroes lives are saved, for the moment... Part 2 After their short adventure in Lyoko, Sissi, Ulrich, and Odd are in the cafeteria. Odd, having liked his hairstyle in Lyoko, has repeated it in the real world. Jeremie is still trying to materialize Maya, and thinks that the red tower is the key. Odd and Ulrich still have reservations, both from the danger the supercomputer poses and their quick defeat at the hands of the monsters. Sissi's reluctance to assist them is also a factor, but she insists she'll do so after cheerleading practice. The four then part ways for the moment. Sissi asks if Ulrich will watch her cheerleading tryouts, but he tells her that he has something more important to do. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, pulsations begin appearing on the ground and lead to the red tower. In the gym, Ulrich has showed up for a rematch with Yumi. He tells her that he didn't like ending things on a sour note. The two begin sparring, and seem evenly matched. At the same time, Sissi leaves her room for tryouts. A ball of electricity emerges from an electrical socket as she does. Maya apparently senses the pulsations from the red tower, as she gets up at about the same time. At the cheerleading tryouts, Sissi does a somewhat erratic performance ending in her tossing her baton too high for her to catch. It lands on Jim's head, instead, and he berates her for the performance. The only two people who clap are Herb Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff. On Lyoko, Maya decides to investigate what she sensed earlier, and begins to follow the pulsations. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi seem to have fought each other to a standstill. Ulrich compliments Yumi on her skills, asking if she's been training for long. She confirms this. Ulrich then gives his name, then tries to remember Yumi's, mispronouncing it "Yuri". She trips him for the error and corrects it. Back on Lyoko, Maya finds herself being chased by monsters once more after travelling to a Mountain sector. At the dorms, Hervé and Nicolas end up following Sissi back to her room, claiming to have made a fan club in her honor (consisting of only them). She merely tells them to leave, threatening to tell her father that they tried to break into her room. After she closes the door, the electricity orb that appeared earlier attacks her. Hervé and Nicolas burst in the room just before it departs, and take Sissi to the infirmary. In the library, Jeremie tells Odd about a program he dicovered in the supercomputer called "Return to the Past". Odd isn't listening, instead focusing on his electro-chemistry report. He asks Jeremie for help, calling him Einstein. When Jeremie asks if he's going to keep using that nickname, Odd merely replies "Why not?" Dismissing it, Jeremie gives an explanation about what Odd is working on. Odd wonders if he just has to write that, which Jeremie corrects by telling him that he'll need to add examples, too. Behind them, two students mention Sissi's electrocution, which Jeremie and Odd immediately find suspicious. Back at the gym, Ulrich and Yumi are still sparring. Ulrich gets the upper hand this time, flipping her onto her back and reversing their positions from their first match. Both blush again and separate, then agree to call it a tie. Ulrich notes that he has to go, since his friends are probably wondering where he is. Yumi admits she has no friends. Before either can go anywhere, however, the electricity orb appears once again to attack them. They manage to escape into the boiler room. As this happens, Jeremie and Odd arrive at the infirmary, overhearing Nicolas' story about an electricity monster. Jeremie calls Ulrich to tell him about the attack, which he has already witnessed firsthand. Ulrich does not bother to be subtle about the conversation, despite the fact that Yumi's nearby. Intrigued, Yumi forces Ulrich to explain. She has no friends, and therefore lots of free time, so Ulrich has little say in the matter. He decides to explain the situation to her on the way to the factory. On Lyoko, Maya continues her attempts to evade the monsters chasing her. However, for each set of monsters she evades, more just arrive to replace them. As she runs, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi arrive at the factory. The electricity orb is following them, but it's a fair distance from the factory. Yumi, like everyone else thus far, has trouble believing the story about the factory, but is goaded into going to Lyoko by Ulrich. Yumi ends up in a geisha-like outfit on Lyoko, which Odd isn't happy about since he's still a giant purple cat. Jeremie has the three head off to save Maya. Meanwhile, Sissi wakes up and tells her father, Mr. Delmas, and Jim about the factory and the supercomputer within, stressing the dangers of it. Needless to say, they doubt her claims. Jim even sarcastically claims that there's "a giant chemical teddy bear, too." Back on Lyoko, Maya is finally cornered by three of the Block-like monsters. Luckily for her, help arrives in the form of Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. While Ulrich fends off the monsters, Odd takes the opportunity to flirt with Maya. Ulrich scolds him for it, so he returns to fighting the monsters. Yumi, meanwhile, complains about having no weapon to fight with. As she looks around however, a fan is produced from her back. She's skeptical at first, but her attitude changes when Odd suggests that she throw it. The fan quickly becomes a boomerang-like disk that destroys the remaining monsters. At the school, Sissi is determined to convince her father and Jim that she's not lying, and is leading them to the factory to do so. The electricity orb has made its way to the factory by this point, which Jeremie catches on a security moniter. He informs his friends on Lyoko of the situation, and also notes that two monsters are ahead of them. Outside the factory, Sissi arrives with her father and Jim. On Lyoko, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are forced to deal with two crab-like monsters. These monsters, unlike the others, prove considerably difficult to destroy. Furthermore, they get no assistance from Jeremie, as the electricity orb has made its way to the lab and is attacking him. Odd is the first to be devirtualized. Ulrich and Yumi do a little better, managing to destory one through a clever team move. The second, however, manages to disable Yumi. Ulrich tries to attack it, but it catches him mid-jump and tosses him like a rag doll, which subsequently devirtualizes Ulrich when he lands. Just before disappearing, he tells Maya to run to the tower. She tries to do so, but is cornered by the monster. Without even realizing what she is doing, Maya creates a barrier to block the monster, then uses the distraction to get to the tower. Yumi cheers her on, neglecting to watch the monster, which devirtualizes her after blasting through the barrier. In the lab, Sissi, Mr. Delmas, and Jim find the electricty orb attacking Jeremie. Jim tries to help, but is tossed away by a blast from the orb. Maya enters the tower during this exchange. Finding a screen in the center, she touches it. It spells out the name "Aelita" after she presses it, then spells out "Lyoko", disappating the orb on Earth. Sissi tries to embrace Ulrich after the orb is gone, but he avoids her, angry that she revealed their secret. Sissi claims she was only concerned for him, then asks why Yumi is there, referring to her as "this Chinese girl". Yumi angrily corrects her on her proper nationality. Jeremie asks them about Maya, and Ulrich informs him that Maya didn't return with them. Mr. Delmas cuts them off, demanding that Jeremie shut down the supercomputer. Jeremie refuses, instead activating the "Return to the Past" program he mentioned earlier. As one would expect, they go back in time about a day. Now a day earlier, it seems as if Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi remember what happened. Jeremie still knows about Lyoko, but only because he discovered it several days earlier. They fill him in. Having not gone to Lyoko, Jeremie was excluded from the supercomputer when the return trip took place. He plans to scan himself the next day to prevent it from happening again. In his room, Jeremie explains the situation to Maya. She tells him to call her Aelita, which she realized was her real name after reading it in the tower. Aelita still thinks the supercomputer should be shut down, as do the others, but Jeremie wants one more day to try and bring Aelita to Earth. As the others leave Jeremie's room, they are confronted by Sissi. Like everyone else, she remembers nothing, and is angry for being stood up by Ulrich. Ulrich brushes her off, leaving with his friends. During a quick tour of Lyoko, Jeremie and Aelita explain who their enemy on Lyoko is: XANA, a powerful program capable of controlling electricity through the supercomputer. Only Aelita can stop XANA, since she is the only one capable of deactivating the towers. Materializing Aelita, on the other hand, is a little less simple, and Jeremie claims he'll need more time to do it. Aelita suggests shutting down the supercomputer once more, but the others disagree. Since they know how to destroy the monsters, and how to stop any attacks, they decide to stick with it until Aelita can be brought to Earth. Trivia *Odd's hair is different in this episode that it is in all consequent ones. It is let down instead of spiked straight up. *Previous to these episodes, it was thought that Jeremie created the templates which determined Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi's weapons and costume in Lyoko. It is now known that this is not true. Jeremie hypothesizes that the Supercomputer is able to take the subconscious desires of a person and project them in the form of a template because Odd and Ulrich recieved their cosumtes automatically as they entered Lyoko. However, it is unknown if this is actually true. *''XANA Awakens'' contains a few elements from the origional Pilot Episode, Garage Kids such as Odd arriving at Kadic for the first time and Yumi falling on top of Ulrich while sparring with each other, causing both of them to blush briefly. XANA Awakens takes this one step further by having them do this again in part 2, except that Ulrich falls on top of Yumi this time. *While Sissi is trying to explain XANA's attacks to Jim and Mr. Delmas, Jim makes a sarcastic remark that next it will be a teddy bear attacking. This is foreshadowing the first episode, Teddygozilla. Category:Episodes